


I Took a Shot and Got A Duck

by faceplantmay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (honestly this is my favorite trope but you'll see what I mean at the end), F/F, Fluff, after the war but before the finale, as i write this i realize my ducks weren't even a big part of this, ducks! i love them ducks!, good feelings, i love when graceful and sneaky people are also just the worst at being not sneaky and not graceful, just cause Carey's a rogue doesn't mean she can't be a bumbling idiot in love okay, like ice skaters off of the ice, marry your gays, not completely bad just very murphy's law, which is disappointing but damn do i love those stupid wooden ducks, why do bad things happen to good people!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faceplantmay/pseuds/faceplantmay
Summary: Things have begun to settle down after the War, and that includes slowly dismantling the dorms on the moon. As a final big hurrah, Carey has a surprise that she prays goes off without a hitch. Or with a hitch. Whichever one works out in the end.





	I Took a Shot and Got A Duck

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> _I love, love, love the duck joke in The Adventure Zone, if you are not aware, even though I, as a person, hate birds._  
> 
> 
> I have some important notes at the end of this story, but until then, enjoy the bumbling love that comes from marrying your gays. ♥
> 
> As always, my tumblr is faceplantmay.tumblr.com and you can find me on twitter at the same @.
> 
> Please be safe, and I love you all,  
> May

With a shaking hand, Carey Fangbattle held her fourth match above a lavender candle. The flame flickered when she moved to light the wick and swallowed the stick it came from, the heat burning at her fingers. She cursed and waved her hand around, blowing out yet another failed attempt, the blackened wood thrown into the growing pile on the table.

The candle was the last thing on her list; the apartment was cleaned, the team's work out gear was washed and put away in the proper rooms, the couches were vacuumed and shelves were dusted. Carey had scrubbed the tub in a fury, swept and mopped down the living room and kitchenette, wiped down the counters and even cleaned out the toaster. She spent _hours_ raging against their dormitory, even went so far as placing out a matching pair of decorative plates on the table, fancy napkins folded in small triangles underneath them. Strong, spicy smells filled the home and after the fifth match refused to strike, Carey gave up momentarily to run and check on the oven.

Everything for this evening had to go _perfectly._ Angus had taken NO3113 with him on a small adventure that they had planned for a few days, and Magnus and Taako had taken Killian along under the guise of wanting to help little Ango with whatever puzzling activity he had gotten himself in to. Merle had swung by for a few hours to help replace a few plants in their dorm with fresh flowers and helped Carey take care of some of the basic vegetable preparation because she couldn't stop bouncing and he was afraid she would cut herself. Things were falling into place, but the stupid candle wouldn't light and she reached the oven just in time to pull out a vegetable noodle casserole slightly burned around the edges. "Oh, come _on!_ " Carey threw the dish onto an oven mitt and threw her hands up to the sky, frustrated. She only had a small amount of time until the 'adventure' was taken care of, and her Stone of Far speech had been quiet for an awfully long time. Magnus had been keeping her updated on how much longer they were going to be gone, and she realized with a horrifying thought that it had been over an hour since he last called. "Oh _come on!!_ "

Carey panicked, looking down at her clothes covered in dust and stained with bleach that had started to fade the colors of her pants. She didn't know if she even had time to shower, so she half ran to her room, shedding her clothes along the way. Thankfully she had prepared a dress just for this moment, but hadn't looked at herself in it since purchase. Though it fit, as she turned around and examined herself in the mirror that hung on her closet door, she realized that there was a lot going on and she didn't know _where_ it was going. "Shit." A familiar ringer echoed from the kitchenette as she pulled the dress over her head and she stumbled out of the room, struggling to get out of the head hole. With a solid "Oof!", Carey collided with the table and gasped as she heard the plates rattle; out of pure fear, she was able to slip her head out of the dress with a fury of arms and strangled grunts. She fumbled with her hand across the surface of the table, wrapping her hands around the communicator. "Carey speaking!" 

"The ducks are in a row, I repeat the ducks are in a row." Magnus' hurried whisper helped Carey completely strip herself as she cursed and hopped back to her room, "Mags, stall, _stall!_ Not everything is rea-"

She tripped over her pants that she had shed on the floor and landed on the threshold of her bedroom and the hall. She cursed loudly again and Magnus said something unintelligible into the receiver just as the front door made the all too familiar click that came from the key being inserted into the lock. Carey jumped up and quickly threw on something comfortable, but cute, a floral top and a pair of pants that were clean. As the door creaked opened, Carey rushed to the kitchen to start cutting into the casserole so that she was ready to serve out the food. Killian came in, face flushed from whatever the gang had done with her, excitement in her eyes. "I'm back!" 

"Welcome back. Dinner'll be on the table in a second." Carey paused before asking, even though she already knew the answer, "Where's NO3113?" 

"Angus said he wasn't done with searching for the things on his list, but he didn't need us anymore. Taako and Magnus went home, and Angus and NO3113 continued on." Killian paused at the table, her hands running along the rim of the plate. "What's the occasion? These are the company-is-coming-over plates."

Carey came out of the kitchenette, a blush creeping up her neck and into her face as she brought out the casserole dish and set it at the head of the table. "And...you dressed up?" Killian straightened up and looked around the dorm with a strangely quick turn of the head. She took in the clothes that lead to Carey's room, the attempts at lighting a candle, the food in a pyrex dish, her girlfriend in a beautiful blouse...and were those fresh flowers by the couches? "What's going on?"

Killian was tough, she had to be to have had the position she did back when the Bureau was still in order, back when kicking ass and taking names was her job. She prided herself on being strong, a backbone, but something about this situation, _just_ the situation made her body quake. "Carey, what's going on?"

"I was hoping that this would work out, that I would have it ready and perfect because I really need to talk to you about something-" Carey felt her voice hitch and Killian reached out for the chair, holding on to the back of it with a tight grip. "Carey, what is it?" 

"I had it all planned, you weren't supposed to be back yet, but...but Killian, I just have to ask," Carey Fangbattle took her partner's hand in hers as she knelt to the floor and Killian felt her heart climb its way up to her throat. "Carey?"

"There's a ring inside the duck I gave you a long time ago. It might not even fit, but that doesn't matter. Killian, I love you. I love you and I like you and after everything we've been through, everything we've seen and everything we've done...Gods." Carey wiped at her eyes with the top of her blouse as she started to cry, Killian's breathing indicating she wasn't too far off from doing the same, "I can't imagine fighting at anyone else's side. You've been there for me and have had my back _quite literally_ , and I...uh, I...I uhm, have loved you for so long. You're my best friend, and have made me even stronger. We are an unstoppable team. We've lost so much, so many things have just-" She caught her breath again, unable to wipe her face fast enough. She held on to her partner's hand even tighter as Killian bit back the river flowing through her brain, "-Some many things haven't gone our way and we've managed to come back from that stronger. I couldn't even light a _candle_ for you tonight but just you coming home was enough. You're the best partner I could have ever been assigned to, and I can't imagine that things would come to this today, but I couldn't see myself having anyone else by my side. Things are changing and they're never going to stop changing, and I want to go into this battle with you." Carey brought the orc's hand up to her lips and kissed it, her mouth wet from the tears that wouldn't stop. Her whole body was vibrating, she felt like she was stuck in a timeless moment, and Killian, oh she looked lovely, her clothes still worn out from running around all day, her face blotchy as she continued to hold back from crying. Gods, she was beautiful. With all the strength she could muster, Carey finally asked, "Killian, will you marry me?" 

Killian nodded vigurously, her eyes closed as she pulled her girlfriend -her fiance- up to her face to kiss her, sobbing as they held each other. Carey cried into Killian's shoulder, laughing through her tears. They kissed again as a knock came from the door. Hands held tightly together, they opened the door to a crowd of their friends, Merle and Taako moving quickly to hide the fact that they had cupped their ears with their hands to listen through the wall. Carey threw up their hands which were still glued together, and screamed with joy "She said yes!" The hollers and cheers after that were deafening. Though the casserole was growing cold, all Carey could think about was kissing her big, dumb, beautiful fiance's face as everyone she loved congratulated them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I'm still dropping the link to my KoFi [here](http://ko-fi.com/faceplantmay). I know times are tough and things just _keep_ happening, but I haven't heard back from my grandmother after her fall in the rubble of her house and my uncle is still unable to get to his house. Any help at all would be greatly appreciated, even just a couple of dollars. Anything at all is greatly appreciated.
> 
> With all of the love,  
> May


End file.
